


Isolated System

by RockSaltAndRoll, Shortsighted_Owl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Hux, Breathplay, Fist Fights, Hate Sex, M/M, Meaningful character development, Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsighted_Owl/pseuds/Shortsighted_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was like fire: forever moving and in constant turmoil; rage simmering below the surface and exploding volcanically. Twisting, turning, and writhing; the flames inside of him never stopped.</p><p>Hux was like ice: hard, cold, immovable, impassable, and steadfast. You could look into his eyes and see nothing warm there at all, the sight chilling you to the core. </p><p>They drive each other crazy in every way possible - bickering, sniping, fighting; trying to be better than the other; outdoing each other wherever they can. They can't stand the sight of each other at times, but their eyes will still always been drawn to the other; watching, studying, craving. </p><p>If exposed to the flames for long enough, even ice can melt and the glacial cold can calm the flames. The effect is only temporary in either case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolated System

General Hux wondered what he ever did wrong in his life to be landed with Kylo Ren.

He had been almost grateful when Supreme Leader Snoke had told him about his new colleague: the Master of the Knights of Ren; somebody to assist Hux in bringing order to the chaos of the Galaxy. What he received was a young man who wasn’t at all in charge of his emotions; who felt as though he could do whatever he wished since he worked outside of the First Order and wasn’t subject to its discipline; who took his anger and frustration out on everything and everyone in his path. Kylo Ren was like fire: forever moving and in constant turmoil; rage simmering below the surface and exploding volcanically. Twisting, turning, and writhing; the flames inside of him never stopped.

Hux was like ice: hard, cold, immovable, impassable, and steadfast. You could look into his eyes and see nothing warm there at all, the sight chilling you to the core. He was of good Imperial stock – an army brat from birth, his father had served the Empire and been a Commandant of the Arkanis Academy. He had been born to discipline, and to crave order; barely grazing thirty and already a General of the First Order, dedicated to finishing what the former Emperor had started. It wasn’t in his nature to indulge chaos, and Ren was most definitely chaotic. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that this was the man the Supreme Leader had chosen to lead his Knights – an emotional minefield who drove Hux to distraction on most days.

They were just too different to get along, but it was necessary for the two to work together towards the same ultimate objective. The unfortunate side effect of being young and in power was the loneliness – neither Hux nor Ren had friends or confidantes, others in the hierarchy who were their equals...except for each other. Despite their constant bickering and frustration with each other, they had learned to put up with it all: smug when the other failed; always competitive and striving to outdo the other, to curry more favour with the Supreme Leader; always studying the other and using the knowledge they gained to better themselves. It ended up being more mutually beneficial than not.

It was during physical training exercises where they did most of their character study of each other; at separate sides of the training room, sizing each other up as they partially watched the other’s movements beyond their own opponents. Officers only, of course – no holds barred. Everybody left physical training with cuts and bruises because everybody fought as though their life depended on it. One day, it probably would.

They had never outwardly challenged each other before, but Ren wasn’t entirely sure why. He watched Hux as he executed a slow, careful kata with his lightsaber, away from the other officers as they grappled in pairs. With his uniform on, Hux didn’t look like much: tall and slim, neat red hair and pale complexion making him look washed out against the crisp, dark uniform. Without it, dressed only in simple training pants, the General was far more impressive: still slim, yes...but his body was lean and hard, strong and wiry. Hux fought with calculated precision, cold green eyes always watching for his opponent’s weakness and thoroughly exploiting it when he found it. One after the other, he brought his sparring partners to their knees.

Hux knew Ren was watching him – it was in the way his eyes darted to the Knight after every sparring match ended; the way Hux’s head was held high and proud. It had been a long time coming, this challenge. They had been working together for months now and it was time. Ren waited until all the other officers had filed out, leaving him and Hux alone together in the vast, empty training room. Ren sheathed his lightsaber and straightened.

 “Well, Hux,” he called breathlessly. “Do you think you can take me on?”

Hux’s cold green eyes looked him over as he moved closer, barefoot against the soft training mats.

“I’d be careful if I were you, Ren,” Hux murmured. “You don’t want to start something you can’t finish.”

“Oh, I can finish you,” Ren shot back confidently, dropping into a fight stance.

He had watched him, studied him: Ren was ready.

“We’ll see,” Hux replied calmly.

Ren had seen Hux was good, but he didn’t quite realise just how good he was. Hux seemed to anticipate Ren’s every move and although he couldn’t land a blow, he seemed to know where Ren’s next strike was coming from. Ren started to panic slightly as he dodged each precision strike Hux threw at him – Ren wasn’t landing any blows either.

Hux was smart and calculating and in peak physical condition, and Ren was suddenly terrified he’d underestimated the young General. It was a stalemate – every strike deflected, over and over, back and forth across the training mats until sweat poured down their foreheads and down their spines, their feet sliding and slipping beneath them. Ren’s concentration was slipping and he saw the flash of triumph in those green eyes as Hux realised he has an opening….

That was the moment when Ren used the Force. It was protective instinct - he didn’t want to lose the fight and his control had been slipping, spiralling out of control and in his desperation to block the strike it just…happened. Hux was pushed back about eight feet, breath knocked out of him.

Hux looked absolutely furious when he raised his head and sneered. Furious, and perhaps a little bit afraid.

“You cheated…”

Ren hadn’t meant to. Hux was his equal: his only equal in this place and the last thing he wanted to do was upset the delicate balance of their relationship. The use of the Force to win the fight had been stupid. If he’d only taken a second to _think_...

Hux said nothing else as he turned, retrieved his shirt and left, quietly seething to himself. Hux was angry;  so worked up about Ren _daring_  to use the powers of the Force against _him_ , that he had to stand under a cold shower for ten minutes to calm himself down; skin taking on a blue tinge and body trembling from the extreme temperature as he tried to quash the desire to blast Ren’s cheating head off. He didn’t switch off the water until he was on the verge of hypothermia and calm once again.

Hux was incredibly annoyed with Ren. He knew the Knight was powerful and strong with the Force...the Force – the thing that seemed to be the be-all and end-all in the scramble for power; the thing that made Ren so valuable to the Supreme Leader. But Ren was emotional and weak, lashing out with the Force when he felt as though he was out of his depth. Hux had tried to show him how a calm mind could give a killer edge, but as powerful as Ren was in other areas he still wasn’t as physically strong as Hux. Not yet anyway – perhaps, given time, he could teach Ren that he didn’t need magic to win a fight; that discipline was the greater power.

Meanwhile, Ren’s quarters were destroyed: clothing ripped; electronics smashed; walls with holes burned right through them from his hot, crackling lightsaber. Ren was furious with himself but was far too proud to go to Hux and explain. He’d let Hux beat him half to death before he used the Force again, but Ren was determined next time to beat Hux with his own physical strength. He could do it, he was sure.

 

****

 

Meetings aboard the Finalizer were commonplace affairs - budgets, current targets, trooper statistics and other bureaucratic spiel that Ren allowed to filter into his helmet and never quite pay full attention to. Phasma was stood at the head of the bridge runway, chrome armour glaring under the combined light of the room and the stars beyond the glass that ran around the room. Her report had, as always, been through and well-paced; every training course, every new batch of children, the latest conditioning practises, they were all given ample time and explanation to the bridge crew along with a projection of future activity.

Hux, for the most part, had remained so still that the knight had begun to wonder if the man had frozen in place. The General’s head never turned, nor his gaze wander as he stood begrudgingly beside him, arms clasped behind his back under the heavy cotton of his greatcoat.

The standing was beginning to tire Ren; his ribs still smarted from the swift jab the man beside him had landed just days earlier, and his knuckles still felt raw beneath his gloves, but worst of all his pride was still wounded - he had never meant to cheat that particular fight, not with his reputation with Hux on the line. He had wanted to see the General down a peg or two, or perhaps knock that God-forsaken stick out of his ass.

And Hux was making that known loud and clear to the Force user - even without extending his control of the force to his right a mere metre, Ren could feel the cold glacial outrage, and the General’s own wounded pride bleeding over to mix with his own. It would take a while for them to both get over it.

Ren picked a day where Hux was actually in an outwardly good mood before challenging him again. Those cold green eyes were haughty and wary at first but Hux accepted it.

It was much the same as the last time except this time Ren knew what to expect. Neither of them landed a blow again, but Ren was still surprised by Hux’s cold, calculating technique and skill.

“You won’t beat me,” Hux told him confidently, blocking Ren’s open-handed strike with his forearm.

They were both breathing heavily, sweat dripping from their skin.

“That’s what you think,” huffed Ren as he dodged another strike and retaliated.

Hux smirked, a slight quirk of his lips.

“I can see it in your eyes,” he said. “You know you can’t win by strength alone. You’re just waiting for me to gain the upper hand - it’s only a matter of time.”

“If you’re so confident then why haven’t you done it already?”

Ren regretted the words almost as soon as he said them, because that was when Hux went low and took Ren’s feet out from under him with a lightning fast sweep of his left foot. Ren hit the ground like a downed TIE fighter, gasping in shock. Hux was over him in a second, pinning Ren to the ground by his wrists above his head. Their faces were inches away, both men breathing hard, dark eyes staring into green ones as neither moved a muscle. It was strange and unexpected and exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

“So…” Ren gasped eventually. “Are you going to kiss me or kill me?”

He thought he was being flippant; thought it might unsettle Hux enough for him to turn the tide.

“I don’t think I’ve quite decided that yet,” Hux murmured unexpectedly.

His answer surprised them both. A pale rose flush spread across Hux’s cheeks as Ren became very aware of his own heat; of Hux’s hands around his wrists, Hux’s body over his, Hux’s scent overwhelming his senses. They stared at each other for a few more seconds and then the pressure over Ren disappeared as Hux released him and moved to stand.

Neither of them said another word as they went their separate ways, Ren too shaken to even reach out and skim the surface of the General’s thoughts. Cold showers were needed for them both once they were back safe in their respective quarters.

Ren stood under the cold spray, allowing the water to cleanse the fire in his belly and the heat of his skin. For weeks now he had watched General Hux during training, getting increasingly distracted by his slim, wiry body; the way his neat red hair would come free of its slicked-backed style to fall around his face; of the sheen of perspiration on his skin. Ren couldn’t fathom Hux’s coldness; couldn’t understand how the man could remain so calm and collected on the surface no matter what was going on – the sky could fall down around him and Hux would still be there, giving his orders in a clear mind and a composed countenance.

But during training, it was almost as though Hux was a different person: still collected and calculating; still cold as ice but now deadly. It drove Ren half mad watching him; made his belly squirm when Hux took down one opponent after another with his strong hands...and now he had taken down Ren too. He had been held down by those hands and felt that hard body pressed against his, and Ren both wanted more of it and to get his own back; to maybe have Hux pinned beneath him next time.

In his own quarters, Hux was in a crisis. He had tried, ever since the first training session Ren had attended with the officers of the First Order, to block out the images of that lithe, lean body going through its graceful motions. For all his chaos; his emotional instability, Ren had a beauty to him that Hux couldn’t ignore however hard he tried. He threw himself into his training sessions, fighting harder and faster and dirtier just to keep his mind on the task at hand, knowing that getting close to the Knight in his shirtless state was the worst idea. Hux should have stopped after the first time, but he’d seen that body up close now – all smooth pale skin and lean muscles, and Hux was a glutton for punishment. It had been an experiment to see if Ren could learn from his mistakes; to try and fight Hux on an equal playing field and he had passed the test, but now Hux couldn’t shake the image of the Knight’s dark eyes, so close and wide with surprise; that full mouth with lips parted in a gasp of shock. How easy it would have been to move forward; to capture that mouth with his own in a kiss; to taste Ren on his tongue. It was ridiculous and he knew it – Hux was better than these silly fantasies about a man he didn’t even like, and he couldn’t let them get the better of him. He had to be more disciplined than this.

 

 

****

  
Days later and Captain Phasma was lifting weights, once again watching Lord Ren and General Hux pussy foot about across the hall from each other. She had no idea what was going on between the two and she didn’t much care as long as it didn’t interfere with her doing her job. The Captain had noticed a shift in their dynamic twice over the last few weeks: first it had been as though they were furious with each other, their snide remarks thrown across the bridge with much more venom than normal and several of her Stormtroopers had found themselves on the receiving end of the Knight’s tantrums. General Hux had threatened to eject Ren into the vast vacuum of space.

It had then changed again, turning from vicious to almost awkward at times; a lot of their sniping had been replaced by long silences with the two refusing to look at each other unless they really had to. In the training room, Hux had another Marshall on the ground within seconds of the fight beginning. On the opposite side of the room, Ren faltered in his kata just long enough to miss the beat, almost misjudging his footing. By the time the Captain had added another 50lbs to her weights, Hux had a new opponent and had taken a blow to the jaw. Ren turned to face the mats involuntarily,   the near-perfect thrust of his sabre now angled and sloppy as Hux spat blood, the back of his hand smearing crimson into his pale cheeks and near his green eyes.

They were both acting too much out of character, and Captain Phasma had no desire at all to know what had transpired between the two – she only hoped that they got themselves together before the entire First Order began to fall apart around them.

The young Lieutenant with bloody knuckles stood long enough to smirk, to feel the buoyancy of over-zealous confidence before Hux was on him, hands to the Lieutenant’s shoulders and driving a knee into his chest with a shout.

That action attracted Ren’s full attention. He had never seen Hux lose composure like this before; those cold green eyes looking wild; now moving with less calculated precision and more like Ren’s recklessness. The Lieutenant was still too cocksure, using his brute strength to batter the General to the side as Hux twisted and dodged, readying himself to launch is counter attack.

He never got the chance as Ren sprinted past in a flash of dark hair and pale skin, and in an instant the Lieutenant was held a metre off the floor, his face turning an alarming shade of puce and the veins in his forehead throbbing as he scrambled for purchase against thin air; eyes wild.

Ren’s sabre crackled to life in a deadly arc, tainted crimson as he stalked forward, the fabric of his dark training pants not making a sound as he approached, bare footed. The Lieutenant squeaked in abject terror as Ren’s open palm curled, and the man’s chest constricted. The Knight’s face contorted as rage consumed him, raising the lightsaber to teach a lesson.

“ENOUGH”

The weapon halted its arc, so close to the Lieutenant’s skin that those standing close enough could smell the sizzle of singed flesh. Confused, Ren turned to see Hux swaying on his feet, blood trailing from his split lip, down his chin and onto his chest. Hux’s red hair was slick with sweat and free of its gelled shell; curled at the ends and uncharacteristically ruffled; a series of blooming bruises over his ribs; knuckle marks and angry red lines down his shoulders. There was a moment of complete silence from every officer in attendance, before the Lieutenant dropped gracelessly to the mats.

There was fire in Hux’s green eyes as Ren realised his mistake too late: he’d done it again – he’d cheated. This time _for_  Hux, not against him.

Hux wavered unsteadily on his feet, glowering at Ren with disgust as he made his way out of the training hall, head held high as he walked slowly past the silent officers all watching the exchange. Thankfully, Hux made it halfway down the corridor before he had to grab the wall for support. He might have a shattered rib - he couldn’t quite tell, but he was sure his skin would be black and blue by morning. Seething, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

“Hux…”

Hux almost growled at the sound of Ren’s voice, but when he turned, expecting Ren’s usual haughtiness, he was surprised to see shoulders slumped and a countenance like a scolded dog.

Ren could sense Hux’s fury coming off him in waves, forceful and violent and tainted with pain. He couldn’t believe he’d done it again; that he’d used the Force to win a fight, even though his intentions had been to save the General from more of a substantial beating. Hux looked like he could barely stand but his thoughts were enraged, cursing Ren over and over again for interfering; for making him look bad in front of his officers. Ren tried not to flinch as Hux looked at him, lips curling back into a snarl.

“Never…use the powers of the Force…on my officers…again,” he growled.

The words felt like a slap in the face to Kylo Ren and he flinched.

“I…thought that…”

“I needed help?”

Ren raised his head and squares his shoulders, determined.

“He was beating you. You’re his superior officer, he should know better…”

“If he had beat me, it would have been on his own merit!” Hux hissed. “This is _not_  the old Empire, and you are _not_  Darth Vader. If my officers are out of line it is I who will discipline them. Not you!”

If Hux’s last words were a slap in the face, this was more like a blaster hit to Ren’s stomach. It was cruel and shocking and left Ren reeling.

Hux felt an unfamiliar wrench in his chest at Ren’s crestfallen look. He had that feeling again, like he didn’t know if he wanted to wipe the look from Ren’s face with his fist or his mouth. Hux’s body decided for him as he stepped forward, more of a lunge because of his aching muscles and pain shooting through his ribs, his hands finding sweat-soaked black hair and a sharp pain blossoming in his lower lip as his mouth clashed against Ren’s. It was violent, this clashing of teeth and lips; cuts reopening and bleeding again.

Ren moaned, low and deep in his chest as Hux twined his fingers further into the mess of black hair, nails finding Ren’s scalp and tugging. They were breathing hard, the air suddenly stifling and pressing down on them in the corridor as Ren wrapped an arm around Hux’s waist, knocking the shock of developing bruises and causing the General to hiss softly into Ren’s mouth, shifting his feet to press closer to the Knight.

It should not have as good as it did. It wasn’t even a fight for dominance - Ren was just so receptive, melting into Hux and pulling him closer; sharp fingernails scraping against Hux’s already damaged skin. This, however, was the worst place for it - right in the middle of a main corridor where any passing Stormtrooper might see them. Hux didn’t want to stop, but he knew they had to. With a low growl, he pulled back harshly, fingers still tangled in Ren’s black hair while Ren stared at him with startled dark eyes and Hux’s blood on his lips; their breathing harsh and ragged.

“Get yourself together, Ren,” Hux managed as he finally lets his hands drop.

Ren wasn’t sure whether to follow the General as he staggered away, bloody hand clutching his ribs as he tried to walk with that metaphorical rod up his ass. It was confusing – Hux’s anger against Ren’s actions had been so clear inside his head, but then there had been that kiss which took him by surprise and left him breathless. He didn’t know if Hux hated him or wanted him, but his conflicted mind argued that there was only one sure way to find out.

The knight kept his distance, mirroring Hux’s steps as they turned corners and traversed bridges until Hux disappeared behind the heavy door of his quarters, leaving Ren to deliberate if he should follow inside or not. Ren had seen glimpses of the General’s room before, through the closing doors as he walked past during the rare times Hux actually went there. He was sure the general didn’t sleep. The room had been spotless then, Spartan, and incredibly Hux.

Except now as the doors suddenly opened to Ren’s presence, the room was in disarray: a holo-pad was cracked, broken on the floor and smeared with blood; a chair lay on its side and a bloodied-white towel was screwed into a ball on the rumpled bed.

Ren took a breath and entered, allowing his mind to reach out and search, letting the Force lead him.

The bathing chamber was wide not deep, the sound of the steady cascade of falling water showing Ren the way. A pair of trousers were laid in a heap on the floor; an aborted attempt at folding gone awry in frustration.

Hux was stood beneath the wide showerhead, head back and arms lax at his bruised sides.

There was no steam for the water, and Ren could only assume it was as cold as Hux’s eyes. Ren found that he was trembling; his mind reeling and his lips still stinging from Hux’s violent kiss. He didn’t really know why he was standing there, watching ice cold water run down Hux’s pale skin in rivers over lean muscles and joining the soft scattering of light brown freckles that dusted Hux’s shoulders and upper back. Ren just knew that when Hux kissed him in that corridor moments ago, fingers tangled viciously in Ren’s hair and lean body pressed against his, Ren had felt wanted for the first time in years. Despite his insistence that he was independent, Ren craved attention; craved acknowledgement; craved affection, and now he knew he’d also been craving intimacy. He had the power he’d always dreamed of but it had come at the price of loneliness.

Under the cold spray, Hux’s boiling blood was beginning to cool. Kylo Ren had cost him too many cold showers of late - half for the need to calm his frustration at the Knight’s disregard or order and half to calm the desire he felt when he watched Ren’s graceful movements in training. Kylo Ren was reckless and entitled, working outside of the military objective of the First Order which often made him believe he could do whatever he liked with no consequences. He was the bane of Hux’s life and yet Hux could watch that long, lithe body work for hours; lean muscles rippling under pale skin; every single movement graceful and elegant and mesmerising. Too often had he thought about what Ren’s body would feel like under his hands and now…

Hux wasn’t used to losing control. It frightened him that he’d cracked, first during training and again in the corridor with Ren. He shivered slightly as the memory of Ren’s hair in his hands, of that body melting against his floated to the surface of his mind and Hux had to brace himself against the freezing tile of the wall to stop his knees buckling as he recalled Ren’s moan, deep and resonating and almost desperate.

Something in the air shifted - a draft, perhaps, cooler than the water cascading over his body, and Hux realised he wasn’t alone. Slowly, he turned to find Ren standing just out of reach of the cold spray and staring at him. Ren’s eyes were so dark they looked black; huge and fathomless. The cold water had leeched all the anger from Hux’s veins but not the desire to hear that deep moan once again. Swiftly, Hux reached out and wrapped long fingers around Ren’s slender wrist, pulling him under the water and slamming Ren hard up against the tiled wall. Ren gasped sharply and Hux ignored the shot of pain through his side as he immediately attacked Ren’s throat with his mouth, pinning the knight’s long arms up over his head as he set to work, cold lips dragging over skin that felt like fire; teeth anything but gentle as they scraped over Ren’s jaw.

The chill of the water did little to stifle the heat that coursed through Ren’s body as his back hit the slick tiled wall. His hips jerked forward as Hux licked at the crook of his neck; teeth grazing the thrumming pulse beneath pale skin as a hand curled around slim hips to push them back. Ren gasped with shock and the intense bolt of pleasure the shot up his spine, the sound dissolving into a soft groan as Hux’s tongue lapped up the freezing droplet of water that slid down Ren’s throat.

With a growl, Ren wrenched his hands from Hux’s grip, immediately threading his hands into the short tresses of red hair; mussing it; nails scoring the General’s scalp as Ren angled his head to bite at Hux’ lip, tasting copper. With a hiss, the Knight rolled his slim hips, feeling the near smug satisfaction of making Hux’s composure shift on its foundation; hearing the quiet moan echo around the chamber.

Hux felt cracked; felt his anger mixing with the arousal that pooled in his stomach. Hux shifted, slotting his chest to Ren’s - hard, unyielding but lean - gasping as his cock brushed against the soft fabric of Ren’s rapidly soaking training pants.It was almost as though Hux was losing control as Ren was finding it; the General’s icy countenance cracking and splintering and coming apart while Ren felt like he was coming together again. Under freezing water and with that salt-metallic taste of Hux’s blood in his mouth, Ren’s senses felt sharper than they had in a long while - the sound of the spray echoed off the freezing tile, mingling with their huffs and sharp gasps and the harsh smack of wet bodies and lips, driving Ren out of his mind.

Hux couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him as Ren’s fingers ferociously raked at his scalp and pulled at his wet hair. It stung but Hux had suffered much worse - the bite of Ren’s nails was nothing short of utterly pleasurable compared to the dull ache of developing bruises and the sharp pain in his ribs. Part of him hated the fact that he liked it, while the other was almost desperate for more.

They kissed hard, Ren’s hands refusing to leave their refuge of Hux’s saturated hair even as Hux’s own hands pulled Ren’s body even closer. Fingers dug into the soaked fabric of Ren’s training pants that clung to and hugged the curve of the Knight’s ass, dragging them down as low as they could go without being unfastened and revealing the top of perfectly muscular gluteals.

“This doesn’t seem fair to me,” Hux growled into Ren’s mouth.

“You have me up against a wall,” retorted Ren, hissing as Hux dug his fingernails sharply into the newly exposed skin. “What more do you want?”

“That depends…” Hux replied, shifting his body forward and recapturing Ren’s mouth in a sharp kiss as he pushed Ren back against the wall once more.

“On what…?” Ren gasped as they broke for air and Hux resumed nipping roughly at Ren’s jawline.

They were both shivering uncontrollably now, both too hot and too cold at the same time, teeth chattering and bumps raised on their skin. They’d got too carried away in the new and delightful sensations that they hadn’t realised how dangerously low their body temperatures had become.

“On how much you want,” Hux growled in response.

Oh, but Ren wanted whatever he could get - he wanted the feel and the heat of that bare, pale skin against his, wanted those sharp teeth to make marks all over his body, wanted Hux over him and under him and inside him and around him, wanted to drown in this mad rush of desire.

“I want to get out of this freezing fucking shower and find a warmer, flatter surface,” he replied roughly.

“Agreed.”

Ren’s freezing, shaking fingers unwound from the short strands of Hux’s red hair and fumbled with the ties of his training pants, fighting to get the sodden material down his legs and succeeding with Hux’s impatient assistance, leaving the wet bundle in a puddle on the ground as they pushed and pulled each other from the bathing area and into the warmer sleeping area of Hux’s quarters, bumping into walls and stationary objects in a mad whirlwind of harsh kisses and desperate, clawing hands.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Ren’s superior height putting him at a disadvantage when he lowered his head to capture Hux’s mouth and lost his centre of gravity, Hux’s weight pressing against him and causing him to topple backwards onto the mess of covers with Hux landing on top of him.

The water from their bodies quickly seeped into the sheets beneath them but they ignored it as they wasted no time in resuming their ministrations. Hux’s knees were pinned tightly against Ren’s hips, both of their cocks hard and trapped between their bodies, every movement sending ripples of pleasure down their spines and eliciting soft groans and growls.

Hux sucked hard on Ren’s plump bottom lip, fingers once again tangled in damp black hair as Ren’s arms encircled his body - one on the back of his thigh and the other around his back as he rolled them over, putting Hux on his back and settling between his open thighs.

But this was Hux’s domain, not Ren’s and he didn’t remain on top for long. Hux was aggressive, biting at Ren’s skin anywhere he could reach - an ear, his throat, a pale exposed shoulder; strong fingers pulling at the tangle of dark hair savagely as he twisted his body and turned them back over again.

Ren might have loved it a little too much - the exquisite feel of bare skin moving across bare skin; the silky soft brush of Hux’s hard cock against his own in stark contrast to the hands and teeth that left his upper body raw and stinging. He couldn’t keep his hands out of that red hair, pushing back damp strands and ruffling the shorter hairs at Hux’s nape where body heat dried them quickly.

They both panted and gasped and moaned with every roll of their hips, every arch of one body into the other causing an increase in pressure, their eyes wide and dark and searching.

It was shock more than anything that caused Ren to moan loudly, head falling back against the covers to expose his throat as Hux wrapped a hand around Ren’s dick. His palm was smooth and warm against heated flesh which seemed to throb at his touch, and perhaps it was this that refocused Hux’s fragmented mind.

Since the second he pulled Ren under the freezing spray with him, Hux had been beyond his normal control; losing himself a little more with every deep moan and sharp gasp that Ren uttered. They could be there all day just clawing at each other like wild animals unless Hux got hold of himself and concentrated.

Hux couldn’t remember the last time he fucked: climbing the hierarchy of the first order required more than just his father’s name and good schooling. Men, women - all were equal when it came to getting what he needed. Stepping stones and nameless faces; a warm body in bed, or wherever else they managed to get to.

Hux suppressed a moan as Ren dug the points of his nails deeper into his scalp as he stroked him roughly, twisting at the head and keeping his thumb running feather-light over the slit.   
He felt warm, like he was melting into nothing and all his order was turning to chaos; that entropy was catching up to him and he didn’t want that; but this? Oh, he wanted this.

“Have you decided what you want yet?” Hux murmured against the shell of Ren’s ear as he twisted his wrist, smirking at Ren’s sharp gasp.

“I want everything,” Ren replied, hips tilting upwards, further into the General’s touch.

Hux growled into Ren’s thick, black hair.

“A typical answer from you - so non-committal…”

Ren shifted his head, turning it to glare at Hux even as Hux’s thumb ran lightly over the slit at the head of Ren’s cock again, sending shivers down Ren’s spine.

“What do you _want_  from me?” Ren hissed again.

“I asked you first,” Hux retorted swiftly.

Ren felt like he was being toyed with and was excitingly unsettling. Instead of answering, he adjusted his grip on damp red hair and pulled Hux down again into another harsh kiss.

He couldn’t explain it; could’t quite verbalise that he’d take anything Hux would give him as long as this didn’t have to stop. It was too good to stop.

“Master of the Knights of Ren,” Hux muttered as he pulled back, spit slick on his lips. “But you can’t even answer a question.”

Cold green eyes flashed heatedly again as Hux wrenched Ren’s fingers from his hair and slammed his arms to the bed, pinning Ren by the wrists above his head. Hux rolled his hips gently, releasing his brief hold on Ren’s arms and stroking down the soft pale skin.

“Fine,” Hux continued. “In that case, I’ll tell you what I want - a rematch: just you and me, with this bed as our arena. I want to see if you can make me submit…or even scream.”

Ren’s eyes widened, black voids sucking in light as Hux kept one hand wrapped around the Knight’s pale wrists, raising the other to the split in his lip. A nimble tongue swept between slim fingers and Ren gave an involuntary jerk, his hips rising as Hux kept him fixed in his stare - cold and calculating and everything he needs.

Ren could only watch as the General swept his tongue once, twice more before sucking two fingers into his mouth, moving them slowly in and out between his lips. Hux moaned, controlled and low, letting his eyes close slightly as the sound vibrated against his own skin. Hux’s mind was pulling Ren in and under, thoughts rolling around in his head as his breath hitched in his chest:

 _ControlDesireLustIdiotMyTurn_.

Drawing himself up straight, Hux slid his wet hand behind him, long fingers dipping between his ass cheeks and running gently over the tight ring of muscle, shivering at the sensation. The hand that had pinioned Ren to the bed was now planted firmly on the Knight’s chest, bracing him while keeping Ren from rising to meet him.

Hux hissed when he breached himself - a slight discomfort and nothing more, and it was worth it to watch Ren’s mouth go slack as those dark eyes raked across Hux’s body and followed the movements of his hand as Hux worked quickly to open himself with spit-slick fingers. He soon forgot about the discomfort, allowing his eyes to flutter closed as Ren’s hands tentatively brushed over his thighs, touch growing firmer as they gripped Hux’s hips and continued ever upwards.

Hux’s skin was soft and smooth like silk under Ren’s palms as he stroked his way up that lean body, fingers pressing against blossoming blue bruises and delighting in the way Hux flinched and bit his cut lip but never stopped the quick, sharp movements of his fingers inside himself. Ren made sure to stop and apply pressure to every spot that had visible damage until blood flowed from Hux’s split lip again, tracing a thin crimson river down his pale, sharp chin.

Ren raised a hand to swipe away the blood with his thumb but Hux caught him by the wrist, sucking Ren’s thumb into his mouth and finally opening his eyes again, the green almost completely swallowed by black. His mouth was hot, tongue wet and rough as Hux swirled it around Ren’s thumb; over it and around it, sucking the digit between his lips until it was saturated before swiftly moving to the next, and the next until Ren’s fingers were all dripping. Hux’s hand guided Ren’s down, fingers over his hand wrapping them around Ren’s own cock. Ren was mesmerised, watching their entwined hands coating hard flesh until it glistened, movement mirrored by the hand Hux was still fucking himself with.

He barely had time to take a breath before Hux shifted, removing his fingers from himself and placing his palm flat on Ren’s stomach as he lifted himself up. Ren felt himself breach Hux’s body - hot and tight and much, much too fast.

Hux let out a yell, low and guttural with his head thrown back and eyes wide as Ren’s hands went immediately to Hux’s hips to steady him. It had hurt. Of course it had hurt - nothing had been slick enough and Hux had been stretched too quickly. He didn’t care a bit; the burn of taking a whole spit-slicked cock at once was a pain he adored and he sagged forwards a little, breath knocked out of his lungs as the pain dulled to an ache.

Ren’s mind felt cold, the feeling radiating from Hux with the intensity of his control as he sank lower and lower. Ren could feel the General’s pain; the licks of pleasure that curled as he was forced open; the drag of skin and the ache of his ribs. The Knight grit his teeth and moaned, trying to get his legs to cooperate - he couldn’t seem to find any purchase on the damp bedsheets as his heels slid along the slippery surface.

Hux’s head tilted back, exposing the long pale column of his throat and the blossoming marks that scattered it; the indentation of teeth. Freckles painted his chest and shoulders mixing with the purples and blue-black of the bruises - stars in a galaxy; swirling and bright.

A bead of sweat dripped down Hux’s hairline, mixing with the cooled shower water and runs down his cheek as he sank fully onto Ren’s cock, feeling his ass hit the sharp hip bones of the man pinned beneath him. Finally, Hux’s eyes fluttered open, a sea of black inside of sea-green.

“I believe,” Hux murmured, voice dry and tight as he circled his hips once quickly, causing Ren to dig his fingers deeper into slim hips, “I am winning.”

Ren huffed out a small, breathless laugh. He’d already forgotten this was supposed to be a competition but Hux looked so incredible above him, bracing himself with his hands on the top of Ren’s thighs, keeping Ren deep inside him as he rolled his hips again and again, his cock standing proud and curving slightly towards his stomach. Ren realised he hadn’t had his hands on it yet; hadn’t even thought to touch it until right now, too overwhelmed by how good Hux was making him feel. He licked his lips, removed one hand from its steady position at Hux’s hip and wrapped his fingers around Hux’s cock instead, feeling the silky-smoothness against his palm, roughened by years of lightsaber training.

Above him, Hux moaned softly, fingernails biting into Ren’s skin.

“We’ll see…” Ren replied.

Ren’s other hand trailed across Hux’s body, calloused palm smoothing over soft creamy skin as Hux did all the work. Strong thighs lifted him up and dropped him down again, Hux fucking up into Ren’s hand one second before completely enveloping Ren’s cock again in tight heat. Hux’s hips were rhythmic in their pull-roll-push circuit, slowly increasing speed and intensity until they were both breathless.

Ren’s roaming hand moved up again, feeling the muscles in Hux’s belly tighten as he moved, scraping a fingernail against an erect nipple. Hux’s face was relaxed - eyes lightly closed, breath tagged through his parted lips, pale cheeks flushed and red hair wild and messy. His long throat was still exposed and Ren took his chance to gain some ground, sliding his hand up and wrapping his fingers around Hux’s throat.

Hux gasped, green eyes flying open as he grasped Ren’s wrist. Ren had been fully prepared for a struggle but he didn’t get one, his belly squirming delightfully when he realised Hux was leaning against him and into him, increasing the pressure himself and the pleasure of Hux’s restricted oxygen rolling through Ren’s mind in waves of ‘ _yes…yes…yes…_ ’

Hux indulged in the deliciousness of Ren’s hand around his neck for a good few minutes until his world started to spin and he saw stars, his brain screaming for more oxygen even as his body craved a tighter grip. Reluctantly he exerted his strength and pushed Ren’s hand away from him, collapsing forward onto the knight’s lean chest as he gasped for breath.

Ren’s hands were back in Hux’s hair in an instant, fingers brushing the strawberry blond strands back from his sweat-soaked forehead as Hux’s teeth nipped sharply at Ren’s neck.

“You’re not even trying…” Hux noted, his voice a low growl.

“Well you seem to be enjoying yourself,” Ren replied breathlessly. “I don’t want to spoil your fun.”

Hux laughed at that, soft and low in the back of his throat. He was having fun - he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so damn alive, revelling in the mixture of pain and pleasure and riding the waves of both as he fucked himself hard on Ren’s cock. He loved this, and he wanted it so badly.

Ren was lost, helpless as Hux kissed him again - not rough and violent like before but softer, deeper, if no less frantic. He groaned loudly, tasting salt and copper again from the blood on Hux’s bleeding lip, Hux’s tongue wrapping around his.

Ren’s hands were everywhere: Hux’s hair; the backs of his thighs; encircling Hux’s back and waist as he pushed up into the tight heat of Hux’s body when the General slammed back down onto him.

He’d never expected this in his wildest dreams, that he and Hux would end up in bed together, unable to stop kissing…touching…fucking. His mind felt calmer than it had in ages, focused on just this - of Hux’s body, his heat, his pleasure.

Hux pressed his face into the crook of Ren’s neck, a curtain of damp hair brushing against his heated skin as he allowed himself the pleasure of biting the sweat-covered skin there; letting the tip of his tongue trace patterns on flesh. With one final bite, Hux levered himself upright once more, knocking Ren’s arms from around his body. The General hissed as he sank fully back onto Ren’s cock, letting his back arch and his head tip back. Ren gasped, his chest suddenly too tight, feeling Hux purposefully clench around him, rhythmic and tactical.

On purpose.

  
By the time Ren realised, Hux had taken the Knight’s hands and placed them on freckled hips, the sharp jut of bone beneath the skin biting into Ren’s palm as Hux began to move in earnest. Ren watched, eyes wide and mouth falling ope, as Hux threaded the fingers of one hand into the tangle of his once-pristine hair, clenching and unclenching his fist with every drop of his hips and began to run the other down his chest, pressing the bruises blossoming over his ribs and groaning at each flash of pain.

Ren was on the brink, panting hard as Hux rode him with a confidence and grace that only he possessed. Hux may have looked beaten and bloody, battered and bruised and so unlike his usual collected neatness, but the single-mindedness of his pursuit was all Hux. He was beautiful and fascinating and infuriating all at once and Ren couldn’t get enough of him.

Feeling the heat in his belly begin to tighten and curl and condense to his core, Ren pulled himself up, bending his knees and supporting Hux’s weight with an arm around his waist, his other hand sliding into the space between their bodies and wrapping tightly around Hux’s leaking cock.

They moved together perfectly, hard and fast and filling the humid air of the room with the harsh slap of flesh upon flesh, ragged gasps and loud moans, driving each other closer to the edge.

It was Hux who came first: the blissful, exquisite pain driving him to madness, his body all but numb and tingling as Ren’s thumb swept over the head of his cock. He came hot and fast over Ren’s long, slender fingers, coating them in sticky, pearly-white come and shouting his release into Ren’s shoulder, teeth digging sharply into pale flesh.

It was this stinging bite that pushed Ren over the edge too, the tightly coiled heat in his belly finally snapping and flooding his body, up his spine and down his thighs, hips snapping upwards one last time as he emptied himself into Hux’s body. They clung tightly to each other, bodies trembling with exhaustion and drenched in sweat, breathing harsh and hearts beating fast. Arms wrapped tightly around Hux’s back, Ren sank slowly back down onto the bed, bringing the General with him.

Hux hissed in discomfort, sore and sensitive as Ren’s movement jolted him and pulled where their bodies were still joined. He was sweaty and sticky, covered in saliva and come and growing colder by the second, but Ren’s arms held him securely in place, hands stroking soothingly over Hux’s back. Hux bore it for a few more seconds before squirming and breaking free, lifting himself up and off and grimacing at the cold stickiness that immediately began to trickle down his inner thigh.

“I need to wash...” he muttered, not looking Ren in the eye as he rolled away and slid off the bed, padding quickly towards the shower again.

He didn’t spend long under the spray, only needing to cleanse his skin of bodily fluids and was done in a few moments, emerging feeling fresh and clean. Hux halted in surprise when he re-entered the sleeping quarters –the Knight was not only still in his bed but still naked, lying on his stomach on the rumpled covers and half asleep, face buried into one of Hux’s pillows and long limbs spread out luxuriously.

"I would have expected you gone by now," Hux murmured, eyes unable to stop staring at Ren's most perfect behind.

Hux lingered in the doorway for a moment, unsure of the protocol. He’d never shared his bed before, not with any lover he’d had over the years, but Ren looked so peaceful with his black hair tangled and strewn about the pillow that Hux couldn’t bring himself to disturb him.

Ren stirred, groaning softly before mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'wet pants'. Hux remembered the sodden pile of soft black training pants on the floor of his bathing unit and sighed.

"Well, if you're staying you could at least wash also," he said, climbing into the bed next to Ren.

Hux had barely settled back onto his pillow when he was immediately grabbed, Ren pulling himself into Hux's side with long arms, tangling their legs together as he tucked his head under Hux's chin. Hux froze; the sudden intimacy both surprising and scaring him a little. This was unfamiliar territory, the way in which Ren clung to him and wrapped himself around Hux’s body as though it was perfectly natural; as though they’d done it a hundred times. Ren was practically asleep, and Hux was too exhausted to fight with him again over this.

The pressure of Ren's body over his chest and side made Hux wince in pain, endorphins suddenly wearing off and reminding him of his possible cracked rib. Ren was still sweaty and sticky, and Hux wrinkled his nose in distaste, knowing that his newly cleaned skin would be dirty and smelling like stale sweat and dried come again by morning.

"You'll stink up my bedsheets," he warned, awkwardly trying to find a comfortable place to rest his hands since it looked like Ren wouldn't be moving for a while.

"Fuck you," Ren murmured in response. "Oh wait...I just did."

Hux couldn't help but smile at Ren’s comeback - just a slight tug at the corners of his mouth. They might have just spent a good hour fucking each other into submission, but nothing had really changed – they were still sniping at each other. Relaxing slightly at the thought, Hux wrapped an arm around Ren's back and drew him in a little closer, carding his other hand through soft black hair.

"Is that right?" he murmured.

Ren mumbled again, tightening his grip around Hux’s body and burrowing his face further into the General’s shoulder before letting out a long, contented sigh. Hux bent his head slightly, lips grazing the top of Ren’s soft black hair before settling back again.

It was strange, lying like this with Kylo Ren of all people – strange but pleasant. Hux knew he’d ventured down a road from which he could never return – his discipline had snapped, his order had shattered; fire had melted ice and ice had cooled the chaos of fire. For the moment, he and Ren were neutral, both slightly altered from their normal states. In the morning things would be back to normal and they would be back to being rivals but for now...Hux was content to just lie there and be held.

 

****

 

Things were pretty much the way they had always been between the two – they were back to bickering; back to trying to outdo each other and insulting the other’s methods; begrudgingly setting their differences aside in the end to complete the task they were set. They irked each other greatly; winding each other up until they could barely stand the sight of each other once more; taking their frustrations out during their physical training sessions as always.

Phasma had lapped the hall steadily as the officers had wound down their sparring, many limping away clutching bruised ribs and broken wrists. Interestingly, she noted as she picked up her pace, both Hux and Ren had not left. The Captain had rounded the far corner of the hall when she saw Ren step onto the training mats, sabre gone and eyes half lidded as he squared up to the General. It was as she drew closer that the mottled blacks and blues of fading bruises and long paths of red on both the general and the knight came into focus.

Oh.

With a last bound, Phasma stopped at her towel, throwing it round her broad shoulders and began to leave as she heard the muted thuds of knuckles in skin. She didn't need to be here for the rest of it.


End file.
